伊瑞莉雅/Strategy
Skill usage * Remember that can't detect stealth. *Use to cover great distances by targeting low life minions on your way to champion targets. **For the same reason, targeting enemy minions can help escape from ganks. *Activate before jumping on an enemy with , as the true damage is applied as well. * also heals you while attacking structures like turrets. This is because it heals you per hit, and is not actually lifesteal. *True damage cannot be negated so keep in mind that the active cannot be negated by . *Reserving for losing battles can often turn the tide. * gives a very useful low-cost disable allowing you to heavily slow the enemy while doing a large amount of damage. Consider leveling it first to acquire your full ganking potential quickly. **To help your jungler gank your lane, purposefully letting your health drop below your target's can provide a much-needed disable. * When you are low on health, use on the enemy minion waves to recover lots of health. **In the lane, it can also be used as a harassment tool against champions due to its low cost and low cooldowns. **If coordinated well, it also makes an effective tool for escaping ganks or failed team fights at low health. By clicking the edge of your screen and firing off a few blades, you can heal off of the enemy champions chasing you to buy time to escape. * is great for jungling and allowing to sustain herself in lane while also being able to deal true damage to neutral creeps allows her to use other runes rather than armor penetration. ** When ganking as it is important to use your abilities when they will be most effective. If you can engage your target without using then consider saving it in case you need to chase them. can also be of greater use if it is reserved until your target starts to flee, or your health is low enough to leverage the stun to your advantage, rather than for immediate burst damage. * combined with makes a rather strong combo to kill fleeing enemies. Build usage * is recommended for good reason, as shown by its components and subsequent easy build-up: ** grants a small boost in mobility, and attack speed to use active more effectively. ** applies itself automatically on , boosting its damage. The manapool increase also allows Irelia to use more to farm and last-hit minions, especially in a lane she cannot control and is forced against the tower. ** adds onto chasing potential with CC, and health is always essential on a melee champion. ** Both the activation, and each individual blade, of Transcendent Blades, activates (but does not apply) the Proc * Attack Speed should be a priority to DPS-focused players, if only because of the damage potential of . ** is a great item on because of the AS, magic resistance and the bonus on-hit damage. * Tank items are also good on because of her ability to stick to an opponent with and , forcing them to retreat. Good options include and . ** Buying her is highly recommended, since the effect works well with her , as any tenacity item boosts her CC reduction by up to 41.5/51.25/61% depending on the respectice amount of enemy champions nearby. * and along with allows to gain a great amount of health back when in trouble. Recommended items Countering * is a champion that relies on attack speed, is a good counter to her AS. *When ganking , always remember to take her increased tenacity into account. **Suppresions and knockups are not affected by tenacity therefore are good counters to . Champion spotlight 600px